Down Time
by thkq1997
Summary: Some time all you need is some fun.


** Down Time **

**A/N: Not an American, or any country that speak English, please be kind for my grammars, is does have problem when is not your native language.**

**Writer's block gave you this, so is no point of taking this seriously.**

The last time Rex checked, he was in the battlefield, leading his men into battle, the next second, well he was lying in a medbay with the men he is leading lying beside him, all smiling.

Well glad they still alive, not like those who didn't lucky enough to make it, this mission cost him 3 shinies, always the shinies who dies first, fresh out, fresh into body bags, Rex sighed, at least now that there are less casualties.

There is reasons why Clones and Jedi both fear the medbay, the smell of medical drugs, the screaming in the distance and the worst, the absolute worst, is the smell of the bacta tank, and it more terrifying when you got dumped in one of those tanks, he shivered when he thought about those time when they do that to him.

And glad that this time there is only minor injuries, broken bones or something shattered in your body, so he will be back to duty soon.

And he glad that the commander and the general having some company time with their favorite clone, at least he got someone to border him rather than sleeping all day in his bed.

And the general left for debriefing, and so there is only the commander there with him.

''Wanna get something to eat?''

''I think my stomach growing like some gundaks''

''Ok, here let me help you up''

And he in her arms, while the two of them walks all the way to the mess hall, while themselves feeling a little awkward, and he finally take it up to the next awkward moment when they tripped, their legs tangled up, and he was upon her.

For them, staring into each other eyes was like hours, but instead in real, only seconds before they get themselves up, he kept the embarrassment from biting onto his cheeks, while the commander, let it out, her lekku darkened, as they continue their awkward journey to the mess hall.

And they made it, with their dignity still intact from that little ''incident'' back there, and still there is some quiet moments in the mess hall, they sat down with their trays full with some foods instead of dry ration bars, and talks like nothing ever happen, even some dry jokes from his brothers.

Until some di'kut decide to have a food fight, when the little white goo hit the brother sitting opposite him.

''Food fight! ''

Clone were kids in a man's shell, so even they are clone after a same man, they still unique, they have personalities like normal people, but his 501st men, were the most unique men in this whole GAR army, men was bred for combat, for war, but inside they still a child who was eager to explore the worlds they went through, but like kids.

Kids are little devils, and this is considered inappropriate for Rex's men, when he tried to put a stop to this, his commander do it for him, but instead stopping his men, she shut him up.

Her tray was on his face, and his face was covered in white goo and green things, and some he can't even name.

And he fights back with a little enthusiasm; cover his commander's face with green mushy food.

Before him was a battlefield, with sticky goo everywhere, but instead of people screaming in pain, there were joys and happiness of his brothers, instead of sadness of the dead, the screaming of medics, no this is just how his brother truly are inside, little kids with beards and grown up's body, and when he look where his commander were standing, she is enjoying it, instead of swinging lightsabers to deflect the shot, she actually let it hit her with small giggle and use the force to throw some back, she was just like his brothers, no burden of duty, just pure fun of child in a summer day.

''What's going on here?, what are you doing men?'' All clones were just busy laughing and cheering when Commander's Master came in, the general.

And they straight up again, his brothers went in lines, he's standing with Ahsoka in front, ready to face the general's scolding.

And somehow, his general notice the glee and happiness in the room and his Padawan was smiling while cover with foods, he sighed.

''Ok, carry on….'' And left the room

This is some of the small moments in this war, where everyone just need some down time before the war continue.

And the first time, he saw his commander giggling like crazy, enjoying the small moments.


End file.
